elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Meeko/Archive 1
You can't deny it - that's the cutest damn pic of a pup from the whole game. M2austin223884 (talk) 04:03, November 16, 2011 (UTC) I got Meeko to wait in my house in Whiterun indefinatly. The page says if you have him wait he will return to his shack after a while. That must only be true if you have him wait in some random (non-owned) location. 05:48, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Unfortunately, you're wrong. I had Meeko wait in the exact same (Breezehome?) house in Whiterun. After over three days of travelling and upon returning: Meeko was gone. Like all followers, he will leave your company if you make him wait too long. 21:16, January 25, 2012 (UTC) meeeko beeeeelec!! This is the sadest thing in skyrim I made this dog stay in my home in solitude Can someone perform a getavinfo health and get level command on their meeko on vigilance? for some reason after using disable enable meeko's stats are level 25, 250 hp. vigiliance is level 50, 60 health. surely this must be a bug Lendial (talk) 07:48, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Wait can I also have Meeko and a stray dog, and can he be a reference to Dogmeat, A dog in fallout 3. Aww - this was really sad, Barbas was an annoying dog to follow but I couldn't leave Meeko with his dead owner who left such a depressing note... although I steal feasted on his corpse :) RawrLukehx (talk) 00:36, January 29, 2012 (UTC) If anyone's interested, you can increase his damage with forceav unarmeddamage #, makes him actually helpful at higher levels. 21:07, February 6, 2012 (UTC) So i just found Meeko a week or so ago... He's been shouted off a moutain, went through 6 major battles, trolls, 10 dragons... and hasnt died yet... I freakin love him! Yesterday I finally found the shack but the dog wasn't there. I wen't to do some other things and came back today to check it, but he's not there at all. Well I checked the shack 2 different times if I recall correctly, but no dog, just the dead owner. I'm on Xbox360 any Ideas? 'cause I bought vigilance but it died in our first adventure toghether and I've never seen a stray either. Also do you guys know if Bethesda is planning to make dogs available to buy as horses, I mean you can just buy another if the one you have dies, that makes sense for horses should be the same for dogs. Thanks. Ed. I'm on 360 as well. Never seen Meeko in my life. I've been to that shack with 4-5 different charactors and never found him. Until I saw the page on here I thought Meeko was a person I had to find for a side quest or something. If you are really dying for a doggy companion, try starting A Daedra's Best Friend quest. Barbus is free, has quite a humorous voice, and is essentional so he can never die. As long as you never finish the quest he'll follow you forever. Zelron (talk) 04:00, August 30, 2012 (UTC) I got Meeko a while back. He was a decent fighter and only got himself killed a couple of times by dashing out in front of me just as I was releasing my arrow, thus forcing me to abandon the battle and reload a prior save. I found his constant barking a little unnerving when I was sneaking, even though I know that the NPC enemies couldn't hear it. During a battle with a couple giants and a dragon, Meeko disappeared. I searched and searched and couldn't find him dead, or alive. I figured he'd show up eventually. Later, I found his dead body on the road (with dozens of arrows in it from all the battles he'd fought while accompaning me). Oh, well, what could I do? The last save where he was alive had long since been written over. Here's the rub. I cannot get a new dog, or an armored troll, because the game still thinks he's with me. Any ideas on how to get past this on X360? TodKarlson (talk) 03:16, October 9, 2012 (UTC) I have the PC version and you cannot play fetch with Meeko. I have tried many times. I think someone should look into this more. 22:50, October 10, 2012 (UTC) anna "Meeko's longtime friend won't wake up."- That has to be one of the saddest things on the wiki. *sniffs, eyes water* Cpt. Nemo (talk) 05:32, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Please edit to conform to wiki rules. Fix for meeko not fighting "setav confidence 4" in console without quotations, not tested on each level. 06:06, January 31, 2015 (UTC)YNSTBIH